Wabash Federal Council
) | transcription_name = | legislature = 25th Government | coa_pic = | coa_res = 260 | house_type = | body = | houses = | leader1_type = President | leader1 = Louis Austin | party1 = P | election1 = April 1st, 2011 | leader2_type = Speaker of the General Assembly | leader2 = Maximilian Livingston | party2 = G | election2 = April 1st, 2011 | leader3_type = Wabash Secretary of Defense | leader3 = Marianne Beaumont | party3 = | election3 = | leader4_type = | leader4 = | party4 = | members = 6 (Seven including Secretary of Defense's vote) | structure1 = | structure1_res = | political_groups1 = | political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | voting_system2 = | last_election1 = 2011 | last_election2 = 2011 | session_room = | session_res = | meeting_place = | website = | footnotes = }} The Federal Council ( :Conseil Fédéral) is a six member council that works as the collective of the branch and as the for the Wabash Confederation. Members are elected from a in which the six candidates with the most votes is selected. Since the reestablishment of the Council in 1915 after the Wabash Civil War the powers of the Council were reinstated to remove the . Known commonly as a , the Council is not guided by a Constitution, but rather by the laws created by the Wabash General Assembly. In regards to the Assembly, members inside the cambers of the Assembly are elected from local districts and to counterweight the federal council is accountable to a national vote and works for the greater good of the country. Laws must pass a with a 4-2 , and if a tie of 3-3, the Secretary of Defense can break the tie if moved. Within the duties of the Federal Council include administrating the ministries of the government, known as committees. Members of the Council Origins of the Federal Council During the creation of the Confederation, the founding fathers considered the decision towards was foolish, expensive and nonsensical. Tiresias Malford meet in Duval in a meeting to official establish Wabash-American relations, Malford said the experience pushed him away from and the idea of a set guideline. Malford presumed that if the electorate was ever displeased, they could simply overthrow the government, as suggested doing with the British. Malford, with Jacques Glaisyer and Barthélemy Cahun created the Brotherhood for Sovereignty in 1775, a that was the predecessor to the Federal Council. Each member of the council was given a single vote, and represented his state- Malford represented Indiana, Glaisyer, Ohio and Cahun, Michigan. The ratification of the Wabash-American Treaty was the first document voted on by the Council, and was a unanimous vote. During a meeting in Duval, the three invited the fiery preacher, Issac Gustav, to a outdoor lunch beside the river. Gustav was claimed to be "...filled with passion and delivered word from mouth like an arrow from a bow..."(Glaisyer). Issac preached that the men's downfall would be their own individual and . Malford became distraught mid though, asking the fiery sermon giver what action should take place to preserve the Confederation. Gustav took Malford, Glaisyer and a reluctant Cahun to the water of the and them in . All three after the baptism raised their hands and proclaimed the Wabash Oath, forever sealing the bond between the three countries. Elections & Qualifications Elections in Wabash's history has typically a four or six year term rotation. During the Council Period, the President of the council held the position for six years. During the transition to the Presidential system, the president was elected every four years without term limits. When the federal council was recreated after the Civil War, term limits for the council became four years. Several qualifications must be met for a of the Wabash Confederation must meet to run for the position of Councilor as of 2015. *Must be born within the Confederation, and have lived twenty years after so. *Must be 30 years old. *If convicted and charged of any felony, that involved the higher 3rd, 4th and 5th categories, are thus forbidden to participate in the election. Duties of the Federal Council Category:Wabash